In der Zeit der Marauder
by Hexenkessel29
Summary: Gleich nachdem Voldemort besiegt wurde, reisen Ginny und Harry ungewollt in die Zeit der Marauder. Zeitreise! HP/GW, JP/LE, Kein Slash! Evt. Erotik, deshalb das Rating, aber wenn, dann erst in den späteren Kapiteln. Meine erste Story :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Das ist meine erste Story hier, ich hoffe sehr, dass sie euch gefällt. Ich würde mich unheimlich über jedes Review freuen, egal ob positiv oder kritisch. Bei konkreten Verbesserungsvorschlägen werde ich diese berücksichtigen, aber da ich meistens ein oder auch zwei Kapitel im Voraus schreibe, vielleicht nicht direkt. Ich werde, wenn wahrscheinlich jeden zweiten Sonntag updaten, manchmal auch Montag oder so. Wenn ich es mal nicht schaffe, entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon dafür :) Es ist eine Ginny/Harry und Lily/James Story, manchmal mit nicht wirklich jugendfreien Szenen, aber noch nicht gerade :)) Der erste Abschnitt hier ist übrigens der letzte Kampf Harry- Voldemort, wörtlich aus dem Buch abgeschrieben. Danach ändert sich das dann. Bei Fragen, reviewen! Dann wünsche ich viel Spass!

KAPITEL 1

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

„_Expelliarmus!"_

Der Knall war wie ein Kanonenschlag, und die goldenen Flammen, die zwischen ihnen in der leeren Mitte des Kreises aufloderten, den sie beschritten hatten, kennzeichneten die Stelle, wo die Zauber zusammenstiessen. Harry sah Voldemorts grünen Strahl auf seinen eigenen Zauber treffen, sah den Elderstab in die Höhe fliegen , dunkel gegen den Sonnenaufgang, sah ihn quer über die verzauberte Decke trudeln wie den Kopf von Nagini, durch die Luft zu seinem Herrn hin wirbeln, den er nicht töten würde und der gekommen war, um ihn endlich ganz in Besitz zu nehmen. Und Harry fing den Zauberstab mit der unfehlbaren Sicherheit eines Suchers in seiner freien Hand auf, während Voldemort mit ausgebreiteten Armen nach hinten fiel und die schlitzartigen Pupillen seiner roten Augen sich nach oben drehen. Tom Riddle schlug mit banaler Endgültigkeit auf den Boden auf, mit schwachem und zusammengeschrumpftem Körper und leeren weissen Händen, das schlangenartige Gesicht ausdruckslos und unwissend. Voldemort war tot, getötet von seinem eigenen zurückprallenden Fluch, und Harry stand mit zwei Zauberstäben in der Hand da und starrte hinunter auf die Hülle seines toten Feindes.

Eine zittrige Sekunde lang herrschte Stille, blieb der Schrecken dieses Augenblicks in der Schwebe. Jeder hielt den Atem an, als Harry sich mit nahezu unnatürlicher Sicherheit in eine Richtung drehte und quer durch die Halle in die braunen Augen von Ginny Weasley blickte. Langsam, ohne die Augen von ihr abzuwenden, hob er die Hand. Die Menschenmenge bildete automatisch eine Gasse von Harry zu Ginny, und das Mädchen begann auf ihn zuzugehen. Zuerst langsam, wurde sie immer schneller und rannte dann mit unheimlicher Schnelligkeit ihrem Freund entgegen. Noch immer war es totenstill in der ganzen Halle, nur Ginny's schnelle Schritte hallten laut wider. Kaum war sie bei Harry angelangt, zog er sie fest in seine Arme und küsste sie so leidenschaftlich, als würde es kein Morgen geben. In diesem Augenblick erwachte der Rest der Welt aus ihrer Starre und fing an zu jubeln, zu schreien und applaudieren und rannte auf das Paar zu, allen voran Ron und Hermine, und gerade als sein bester Freund sich zu Harry und seiner Schwester vorlehnte, um sie zu umarmen, als - _plopp._

Die hinteren Zauberer verstanden nicht, was los war, und wollten sich weiter nach vorne drängen, aber diejenigen, die eine Sicht auf die Mitte und die geltenden Personen hatten, standen da wie erstarrt. Wo waren die beiden plötzlich hin? Oder besser gesagt: Wie? Man konnte aus Hogwarts nicht rausapparieren, selbst wenn man den dunkelsten Lord aller Zeiten besiegt hatte. Ausserdem wusste man zwar von Harry's Abneigung gegen Trubel und Ruhm wegen ihm, aber einfach zu verschwinden, wenn man die gesamte Zauberwelt gerettet hatte, war selbst für ihn unwahrscheinlich. Oder hatte er es etwa _so _nötig, die verlorene Zeit mit Ginny nachzuholen?

- (A/N: Jemand eine Ahnung wie man die Trennlinien beim Mac macht?)

Harry und Ginny, zu glücklich darüber, wieder den jeweils Anderen spüren, schmecken zu können, bemerkten nicht, wie ihre Umgebung sich auf einen Schlag veränderte. Natürlich hätten sie es sollen, aber sie waren wohl einfach zu lange unbarmherzig zu jeder Zeit einen Angriff fürchten müssen, dass sie sich nicht vollkommen ineinander verloren, als wieder Frieden herrschte. Bei nur ganz ganz wenig Geistesanwesenheit hätten sie sich sicher auch gewundert, wieso es so still war und niemand jubelte oder sie bedrängte. So aber unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss erst, als eine strenge und empörte, aber sehr vertraute Stimme „Mr. Potter! Zügeln sie sich!" rief. Verwundert, wer konnte ihm denn nach all dem Krieg ein Küsschen nicht verzeihen, drehte er sich um und wunderte sich plötzlich sehr darüber, wo denn alle hinwaren. Die ganze Halle war leer, bis auf die eine Person, die sie unterbrochen hatte- Professor McGonagall. Aber mit viel weniger Falten und weniger grauen Strähnen im Kastanienbraunen Haar. Gut, die wüsste bestimmt, was passiert war. Kaum hatte der Junge den Mund aufgemacht, um sie danach zu fragen, und vielleicht auch nach ihrem veränderten Aussehen, als seine Lehrerin scharf die Luft einzog und die Beiden ansah, als würde sie gleich ohnmächtig werden. „Bei Merlin's Barte... Wie sehen sie denn aus? Was haben sie wieder angestellt? Kommen sie mit zum Direktor, auf der Stelle. Sie ebenfalls, Miss... _Wer zum Salazar sind sie?!" _„Professor, geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sehen aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen! Und davon abgesehen, dass sie Ginny anscheinend nicht erkennen, wo sind eigentlich alle hin?" Und seit wann hat diese Schule einen Direktor, den sie zu Rate ziehen würde, abgesehen davon, dass Snape sowieso tot ist?, dachte er, blieb aber still. Die Situation war schon seltsam genug.

„Potter! Hören Sie sofort auf und folgen Sie mir! Beide!" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie jemals in solch aufgelöstem Zustand gesehen zu haben, also nahm er Ginny an der Hand und folgte der Professorin. Seine Verwirrung steigerte sich noch, als sie tatsächlich am Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro haltmachten, der nach einem gemurmelten ‚Schokofrösche' aufmachte und die Drei eintreten liess. Ratlos blickte er zu seiner Freundin, die auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte, da waren sie schon oben angelang. McGonagall klopfte dreimal an die Holztür, dann ertönte ein ‚Herein'. Ginny und Harry erstarrten. Sie kannten diese Stimme nur zu gut. Das war doch nicht möglich. Nein. Völlig unmöglich. Aber dann hatte die Lehrerin auch schon die Tür geöffnet und das Paar blickte geradewegs in das vertraute Gesicht von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Der vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr gestorben war. Das liess nur einen Schluss zu. Sie waren tot. Das plötzliche Verschwinden aller Leute, das Auftauchen von Dumbledore, es war eigentlich logisch. Es war auch möglich, denn vielleicht hatte Voldemort irgendeinen Zauber auf sich gesprochen, dass derjenige, der ihn tötete, auch gleich starb. Oder so. Harry wäre eigentlich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es so was gab, sonst würde ja jeder Todesser das machen, aber bei _dem _wusste man ja nie. Aber wieso waren dann McGonagall und Ginny hier? Vielleicht hatte er der Weasley ja mit dem Kuss den Tod übertragen. Das würde er sich nie im Leben verzeihen können. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er schon tot war. In diesem Moment wurden seine Gedanken durch eine schockierte Stimme unterbrochen.

„Bei Merlin, was ist denn Ihnen passiert?" Das war der alte Schulleiter. Also dass war jetzt komisch, schliesslich war er auch hier.

„Öhm, wir sind gestorben?" Darauf schauten ihn alle komisch an, auch Ginny. Nun gut, vielleicht lag er auch falsch, der Direktor hätte es sich schliesslich auch schon rausgefunden, wenn es so wäre.

„oder?", fügte er deshalb unsicher hinzu.

„Harry, ich weiss du bist nervös, ich auch, aber ich denke nicht dass wir tot sind. Schau dir mal McGonagall an. Sie lebt eigentlich noch. Ich denke eher... Harry, ich denke, wir haben eine Zeitreise gemacht.", redete seine Freundin auf Deutsch auf ihn ein. Sie hatten die Sprache einmal gelernt, weil es einige Bücher gab, die ihnen vielleicht helfen konnten, Voldy zu besiegen, aber deutsch waren. Danach hatten sie bemerkt, dass es äusserst nützlich war, eine Sprache zu beherrschen, die Andere nicht verstanden. Allerdings waren das Ron, Hermine und er gewesen, Gin hatte zwar mit ihnen angefangen, war aber danach ja nicht mit ihnen auf die Suche nach Horcruxen gekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in Hogwarts weitergelernt. Jedenfalls war es im Moment wirklich nicht schlecht. Und als er begriff, was die Rothaarige gerade gesagt hatte, war Harry wirklich drauf und dran, umzufallen. Kurz überlegte er, Ginny danach auszufragen, verschob das aber gedanklich auf später. Schliesslich vertraute er ihr, und sie hatte gerade ziemlich sicher geklungen. Aber wieso sollte die Professorin dann seinen Namen kennen? Die Frage hatte sich kaum in Gedanken gebildet, als auch schon die Antwort klar wurde. Und alles ging plötzlich auf.

„Welches... Professor, welches Jahr haben wir gerade?", fragte er zögernd. Das war wohl zu viel für die Verwandlungslehrerin, denn plötzlich lief ihr bleiches Gesicht feuerrot an und sie fing an zu schreien.

„Mr. Potter, hören sie auf der Stelle auf mit dem Unsinn! Beantworten sie endlich unsere Fragen, und sag-"

„Minerva, bitte beruhige dich. Ich fürchte, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Nun, dürfte ich erfahren, wer Sie beide sind?" McGonagall sah nun völlig verwirrt aus. Das Mädchen kannte sie ja auch nicht, aber er-

„Ginny und Harry" Er sagte absichtlich keine Nachnamen, da er sich noch nicht für oder gegen die Wahrheit entschieden hatte.

„Ich denke, das sollte zumindest dich beruhigen, Minerva. Ich versichere dir, der junge Mann hier ist nicht James Potter. Harry, Ginny, wir schreiben den 1. Mai 1977" Auf diese Ankündigung folgend setzten sich Ginny und Harry synchron auf die Couch hinter ihnen und seufzten laut.

„Kann mein Leben denn nie normal sein?", fragte der Junge genervt in die Luft hinein.

Kurz sagte niemand etwas, bevor der Junge sich an seine Freundin wandte und sie auf Deutsch fragte, was sie alles sagen sollten.

„Ich würde sagen, wir erzählen ihnen alles, was nötig ist. Also Nachnamen, wo wir herkommen und vielleicht was vor kurzem in unserer Zeit passiert ist. Bestimmt können sie uns dann helfen und haben vielleicht eine Idee, wie wir weitermachen sollen.",antwortete diese ebenso.

„Okay... Willst du oder soll ich?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..." Lächelnd sah er, wie sie etwas rötlich wurde. Dann schaltete er wieder auf Englisch um und wandte sich an den Schulleiter, wessen Augen wie früher hinter der Halbmondbrille funkelten.

„Also. Unsere ganzen Namen sind Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter und noch bis vor weniger als einer Stunde hatten wir den 1. Mai 1998" Auf diese Information zog der Schulleiter blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und wedelte kurz damit. Harry bekam es schon mit der Angst zu tun, als er begriff: Dumbledore hatte seine Waffe auf die Verwandlungslehrerin gerichtet und so den Fall gebremst, denn sie war jetzt tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden und wäre ohne diese Geistesgegenwärtigkeit des Direktors Kopf voran auf den harten Boden geknallt. Grinsend stand er vom Sofa auf und zog Ginny mit sich, damit Dumbledore die Professorin darauf schweben lassen konnte. Als dieser das erledigt hatte, wandte er sich wieder an die Zeitreisenden.

„Ich muss zugeben, das ist unerwartet. Kein Wunder, dass es unsere gute Professorin umgehauen hat. Wenn ich noch wissen dürfte, wie alt Sie sind? Sie sehen aus, als kämen Sie direkt vom Kriegsfeld, gleichzeitig könnten Sie fast noch zur Schule gehen!"  
„Ginny würde nächsten September die Siebte kommen, ich bin ein Jahr älter. Allerdings sind wir letztes Jahr beide nicht dort gewesen, naja sie eine Zeit lang, ich gar nicht. Sie müssen wissen, es war eine ziemlich... dunkle Zeit." Bei dieser Aussage verdüsterte sich auch Harry's Gesicht und er war dankbar dafür, dass Ginny seine Hand nahm und sie sanft drückte. Auch Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte tiefes Verständnis und Trauer. Die strahlend blauen Augen hatten etwas vom fröhlichen Funkeln verloren.

„Ich denke, Sie wissen noch nicht, was Sie jetzt tun werden, liege ich damit richtig?"

„Ja, Sir. Wir haben auch kein Geld hier oder irgendwas Anderes."

„Nun gut. Ich kann Ihnen auf jeden Fall eine kleine Wohnung anbieten, wo sie über den Sommer bleiben können. Sobald die Schule wieder anfängt, können wir Ihr Aussehen und die Namen verändern, sodass sie als neue Schüler hier bleiben können. Schliesslich ist das Siebte ein wichtiges Jahr, da es UTZe gibt. Sie sollten diese nicht verpassen, denn für ihr zukünftiges Berufsleben wird man immer wieder an den bestandenen UTZen geprüft. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie auch schon dieses Jahr anfangen, schliesslich dauert das Schuljahr noch zwei Monate. Ich würde vorschlagen, ich zeige Ihnen erstmal die Wohnung und dann entscheiden Sie, wann Sie anfangen und in welcher Klasse. Miss Weasley, Sie könnten noch mal die Sechste machen, oder wenn Sie das wollen und sich bereit dafür fühlen, auch direkt die Siebte gehen. Übrigens ist mir klar, dass zwei Monate ziemlich viel sind und sie noch mehr verpassen, aber Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie andere Probleme als Ihre Ausbildung. Ist dieser Vorschlag in Ordnung für Sie?"

„Vielen Dank Professor. Das wäre fantastisch", antwortete der Junge. Vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber er würde noch mit Ginny reden und dann weitersehen. Jetzt wollte er endlich schlafen.

„Sehr schön. Dann will ich Sie jetzt nicht länger aufhalten. Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Sie sich beide noch von Poppy untersuchen lassen. Es wird vielleicht eine Weile dauern, aber ich kann sie bitten, sich zu beeilen." Harry wusste, wie unhöflich das war, aber er liess den Direktor gar nicht ausreden. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war ein Besuch im Krankenflügel. Okay, eher das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, aber trotzdem.

„Nein! Nein, bitte, Sie, das ist nicht nötig. Ein Badezimmer wäre toll, oder so, aber bitte, kein Krankenflügel. Ich flehe sie an, zwingen Sie mich nicht zu einer Untersuchung!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte. Das war ziemlich deutlich. Trotzdem, wie Sie jetzt aussahen... Eine Weile führten die Drei- Ginny war Harry zu Hilfe gekommen und wehrte sich auch verhemmt gegen eine Untersuchung- ihre Unterhaltung fort, bis Dumbledore schliesslich belustigt nachgab und Sie auf direktem Wege zu ihrer Wohnung führte.

„Dann bitte ich Sie, morgen um 14 Uhr zu mir ins Büro zu kommen. Falls Sie vorher etwas brauchen, oder sich doch noch für eine Untersuchung im Krankenflügel entscheiden(Bei diesen Worten funkelten seine Augen wieder wie verrückt), bin ich jederzeit dort. Ansonsten werde ich Sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen und mich um Minerva kümmern. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Sir"

Als der Schulleiter um die Ecke verschwunden war, gingen Ginny und Harry in ihre neue Wohnung. Sie war im Schloss, allerdings in dem Flur, wo auch das Lehrerzimmer war. Harry vermutete, dass es eine Art Gästewohnung war. Er nahm seine Freundin an der Hand, lächelte sie noch einmal an und öffnete dann die Türe. Es war eine hübsche, freundliche Wohnung. Nach dem Eintreten kamen sie in einen breiten Flur mit Gardarobe. Davon gingen vier Türen ab. Die ersten Beiden standen einander gegenüber und waren gleichaussehende Schlafzimmer. In jedem stand ein grosser Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz, ein Schreibtisch, aus demselben Material, mit einem weinroten Muggel- Bürostuhl davor. Ausserdem an der hinteren Wand ein grosses Himmelbett mit weinroten Bezügen und eine Glastüre, welche auf ein schönes Balkon führte. Die beiden waren sich sicher, dass es nur durch Zauberei so einen Balkon mit schöner Aussicht auf Hagrid's Hütte und den verbotenen Wald geben konnte, denn sie waren mitten im Schloss, nicht an der Fassade. Ausserdem standen die Zimmer ja einander gegenüber und hatten trotzdem beide eine ähnliche Aussicht, wenn auch eines mehr zum See. Auf dem Balkon standen noch je ein runder Metalltisch mit feinen Beinen und zwei edle Metallstühle. Dann noch eine Türe in jedem Schlafzimmer, welche in je ein grosses, sauberes Badezimmer mit riesiger Badewanne samt 50 Wasserhähnen führte. Sie gingen zurück auf den Flur und in die dritte Türe. Dort war ein freundliches Wohnzimmer mit Sofas und Sesseln, ausserdem ein Bücherregal voller Bücher aus verschiedenen Themen. Auch hier gab es mehrere Fenster mit schöner Aussicht. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein grosser Tisch mit fünf Stühlen und an der Wand ein Kamin mit einer Dose Flohpulver auf dem Sims. Im Raum verteilt standen auch einige Topfpflanzen. Das Alles in hellen, freundlichen Farben. Die Beiden gingen noch mal in den Flur und in die vierte Türe, eine Küche. Es gab einen Tisch mit vier Holzstühlen und sonst einige grossen Arbeitsflächen und Schränken mit allen möglichen Nahrungsmitteln und Hilfsmitteln. Ausserdem ein Lavabo und ein Abfalleimer. Da Zauberer so etwas nicht kannten, gab es keine Geschirrspülmaschine oder Backofen, dafür ein Regal mit magischen Kochbüchern. Als das Paar mit der Inspektion fertig war, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch, um alles zu besprechen. Kaum hatten sie sich jedoch aneinandergekuschelt, fielen beiden sofort die Augen zu, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hier ein neues Kapitel von 'In der Zeit der Marauder'. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und würde mich sehr über jedes Review freuen :)

Ausserdem möchte ich mich bei jedem, der die FF liest, herzlich bedanken und ganz besonders **Feahthum** für die nette Rückmeldung. Freut mich dass es dir gefällt!

KAPITEL 2

Als Harry erwachte, dachte er zuerst, noch in Perkins' altes Zelt sein zu müssen und war total verwirrt, als er sich auf einer weichen Couch wiederfand, noch dazu mit der Frau seiner Träume in den Armen. Nur einen Augenblick später kehrte die Erinnerung zurück und er lächelte, er hatte Voldemort besiegt, er konnte wieder mit Ginny zusammen sein- und sie hatten eine Zeitreise gemacht. Beim letzten Gedanken bröckelte das Lächeln etwas. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Weder hatte er eine Ahnung, wie sie hergekommen waren, noch, wie sie wieder zurückkommen würden. Vielleicht wusste Ginny mehr, aber er bezweifelte es. Genau diese wachte in diesem Moment auf und gähnte schläfrig. Harry drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz" Sie lächelte leicht und erwiderte den Gruss, dann schaute sie ihn sich etwas genauer an und es entfuhr ihr ein schockiertes „Merlin, wie siehst du denn aus?" Er grinste sie an. Er hatte sich im Spiegel gesehen, als sie sich gestern das Badezimmer angeschaut hatten. Und auch sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich geahnt, wie er aussah. Überlange Haare und Bartstoppeln, zerrissene Kleider, Schmutz und Blut am ganzen Körper, alte und frische Wunden, Prellungen, ein blaues Auge und aufgeplatzte Lippen. Kein Wunder, dass McGonagall fassungslos gewesen war.

„Nicht einen Deut schlimmer als du!" Das entsprach natürlich nicht der Wahrheit, sie war immer noch die schönste Frau auf Erden, aber etwas ...ungepflegt schon.

„Och, hast du in den letzten _Monaten_ überhaupt mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Schliesslich musstest du Horcruxe jagen, ich dagegen habe nur einen Kampf hinter mir, wo ich nicht einmal eine besondere Rolle gespielt habe!"

„Für mich warst du die Bedeutendste im ganzen Krieg. Und was das Andere angeht, ich habe mich gepflegt, als ich bei Bill und Fleur war!" Bei seinen Worten hatte das Mädchen angefangen zu lächeln, dann stand sie auf und zog ihn mit sich in den Flur. Dort schob sie ihn durch ein Schlafzimmer zum Bad, im Arm einige frische Kleider, die sie im Kleiderschrank gefunden hatte.

„Na los, wasch dich!", befahl sie ihm und drehte sich lachend und kopfschüttelnd aus dem Raum, als er nach ihrem Arm griff. „Ich bin im anderen Bad. Wage es nicht, reinzukommen, oder ich erzähle es meinen Brüdern!" Diese Drohung hatte natürlich Wirkung und der Auserwählte blieb murrend im Raum. Das Mädchen ging munter in das andere Bad, wo sie _sehr _lange und gründlich duschte, dann putzte sie sich die Zähne, zog die Kleider an, die in ihrem Schrank bereit gestellt gewesen waren, und zauberte sie auf die richtige Grösse. Ebenfalls mit dem Zauberstab trocknete sie sich dann ihre roten Haare und liess einige zu deutliche Narben zuwachsen. Noch einmal ging sie zum Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Sie trug jetzt ein weinrotes Shirt und einen schwarzen Rock, darüber einen grauen Umhang. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem einfachen Knoten geschlungen. Zufrieden mit ihrer Erscheinung ging sie mit vorfreudigem Grinsen zu Harry's Zimmer, wo sie dann ohne anzuklopfen in das Bad trat. Leider hatte auch der Junge schon fertig geduscht und sich die Kleider angezogen, die Ginny ihm gegeben hatte, eine schwarze Hose sowie ein dunkelblaues Hemd und ein ebenfalls dunkelblauer Umhang. Allerdings band er sich gerade erst den Umhang zu. ‚Verdammt, wäre ich nur drei Minuten früher gekommen' dachte Ginny, liess sich aber nichts anmerken.  
„da ist jemand aber besonders scharf darauf, mich nackt zu sehen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich. Schliesslich bist du der Junge-der-lebt, der Auserwählte, der Bezwinger Voldemorts. Wer würde dich nicht nackt sehen wollen?", fragte sie ungerührt zurück. Er grinste zurück und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, was sie gerne annahm. Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sie auf die Ablegefläche neben dem Waschbecken und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Er spürte, wie ihre Lippen sich unter seinen öffneten und ihre Zungen sich berührten. Wie sehr er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte! Die Fontäne der Gefühle, die ihn immer heimsuchte, wenn sie ihn so küsste, das Glücksgefühl, das ihn durchströmte, die Leichtigkeit, das Gefühl, fliegen zu können. Ohne Besen. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er auch gerne wieder einmal auf einem Besen fliegen würde. Aber das musste wohl warten. Lächelnd löste er sich vom Mädchen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und blickte in ihre wunderschönen Augen. Sie lächelte ebenfalls, dann strich sie ihm über die Wange und grinste.

„Ja, aber du solltest dich wirklich rasieren!" Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, fügte sie wieder ernst hinzu, Nach einer kurzen Jagd durch die Wohnung, einer Kitzelattacke, einem Versöhnungskuss und einigen von ihr ausgeführten Rasier- und Heilzaubern lächelte sie und küsste ihn einmal auf jede Wange.

„So ist's fein!" Er schaute in den Spiegel und sah glatte Backen und auch dort weiche Haut, wo vorhin Narben und Prellungen gewesen waren. Ausser natürlich seiner Stirn, wo immer noch die alte Blitznarbe prangte und einigen anderen Fluchnarben. Die beiden gingen in das Wohnzimmer und während Ginny magisch Kaffee kochte, besprachen sie ihre gegenwärtige Situation.

„Ich denke, Dumbledore's Lösung wäre in Ordnung für mich. Ron, Hermine und ich hatten sowieso vor, das siebte Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Also es war natürlich Mines Idee, ich bezweifle, dass jemand nach meinen UTZen verlangt, wenn der berühmte Retter der Zauberwelt um eine Arbeitsstelle fragt."  
„Es hat also doch Vorteile, berühmt zu sein, siehst du!", grinste seine Freundin Harry an.

„Das ist auch ein Grund, weshalb ich irgendwie fast froh bin, hier zu sein. Ich lebe, aber bin nicht überall bekannt, das ist doch mal was Neues!"

„Wir wissen aber nicht, wie lange wir hier bleiben. Oder du schon?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber die Zeit, die wir hier sind, können wir ja nutzen. Obwohl ich eigentlich keine Lust habe, die nächsten zwei Monate zur Schule zu gehen. Diese Umstellung wäre etwas krass, gestern habe ich in einem Zelt übernachtet und den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt, morgen langweile ich mich bei Professor Binns zu Tode. In welches Jahr wirst du eigentlich gehen?"

„Ich denke, in das Siebte. Erstens habe ich bis Weihnachten das Sechste besucht und würde mich langweilen, zweitens wäre ich gerne mit dir in einer Klasse. Ich denke, es würde vieles einfacher machen, zumindest für mich."  
„Ich bin froh dass du das gesagt hast. Es würde auch mir wirklich helfen." Sie lächelten einander kurz an, dann schauten die Weasley auf die grosse Uhr mit zwölf Zeigern, die an der Wand aufgehängt war, und bemerkte, dass sich auf zu Dumbledore machen sollten. Gesagt, getan, sodass sie kurz darauf wieder vor der massiven Holztüre standen und dreimal klopften. Nach dem üblichen ‚Herein' traten sie ein und setzten sich auf das weiche Sofa und warteten darauf, dass Dumbledore anfing.

„Schön, dass ihr pünktlich da seid. Ihr wisst ja schon, um was es geht, ich hoffe, ihr habt euch ein paar Gedanken darüber gemacht."  
„Ja, Sir. Wir haben entschieden, dass wir beide in die siebte Klasse gehen werden, und zwar ab dem nächsten September, wenn das für sie in Ordnung ist. Ich glaube, das werde ich schon schaffen, denn durch den Krieg habe ich sehr viel gelernt, was ich in der Schule noch nicht hatte, wenn auch hauptsächlich Verteidigung und Zaubersprüche. Trotzdem, Harry kann mir ja helfen, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe."

„Natürlich. Ich habe geahnt, dass sie so wählen. Dann wäre da noch eine Sache. Ich weiss ja nicht, ob die Tradition sich in den nächsten 20 Jahren ändert, aber ich bezweifle es. Ich bin sicher, Sie gehören einem der Häuser an?"

„Natürlich. Wir sind beide Gryffindors."

„Sehr schön. Ich werde Sie dann beim Willkommensfest als neue Schüler vorstellen, die bisher zuhause unterrichtet wurden, und nun für ihre UTZe hierherkommen. Sie können sich noch überlegen, wie sie heissen und aussehen möchten, vor allem Mr. Potter. Bei Miss Weasley ist das kein solches Problem, da die Weasleys eine sehr grosse Familie ist."

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Das wäre grossartig. Dann hätten wir nur noch ein kleines Anliegen..." Harry zögerte. Er hatte das mit Ginny besprochen und es war ihnen ziemlich wichtig, aber durfte man so was verlangen? Immerhin waren sie nur Schüler. Der Junge war sehr froh, als Ginny weitersprach.

„Es ist so, dass wir in den vergangenen Jahren, vor allem dem Letzten, nie Zeit hatten, nichts zu tun. Wir mussten immer vorsichtig und misstrauisch sein und die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu sterben war gross, wenn wir uns einfach ausruhten. Deshalb befürchten wir, wir könnten es vorerst nicht aushalten, einfach in die Schule zu gehen. Was ich damit meine, ist, ob sie vielleicht eine nebensächliche Arbeit für uns hätten? Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit stark mit Heilen auseinander gesetzt, könnte ich vielleicht Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel helfen? Oder irgendwas anderes, egal was... Wäre das möglich?", schloss sie nervös und schaute den Direktor bittend an. Dessen Augen funkelten gütig und er lächelte.

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Madam Pomfrey kann eine Aushilfe bestimmt gebrauchen, ich werde mit ihr sprechen. Wenn es in Ordnung für sie ist, können wir in Kürze noch mal miteinander reden. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie ihren Zauberstab bei sich haben?" die beiden nickten kurz und er fuhr fort „Gut. Ich weiss nicht, was in ihrer Zeit für Regeln gelten, hier jedenfalls ist es verboten, ausser zu den festgelegten Zeiten das Schularreal zu verlassen. Ich vermute, dass sie eine schwere Zeit hinter sich hatten, und bitte Sie zu mir zu kommen, wenn Sie sich eingeschlossen fühlen. Dann können wir das besprechen. In der Zeit bis zum Schulanfang, also die nächsten vier Monate, können sie tun und lassen, was Sie wollen. Ihre Wohnung können Sie behalten, zu den Mahlzeiten können Sie sich entweder selbst etwas zubereiten, oder auch einen Hauselfen damit auftragen. Ausserdem gebe ich Ihnen etwas Geld und eine dauerhafte Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek mit. Ich vertraue darauf, dass sie das nicht missbrauchen, sondern bei Interesse nutzen, um etwas über ihre Reise zu erfahren."

„Haben Sie vielen Dank, Professor. Das ist mehr, als wir zu hoffen gewagt haben. Natürlich werden wir Ihre Grosszügigkeit nicht ausnutzen."

„Das würde mich auch sehr wundern" Er lächelte sie über die Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Eine Weile besprachen sie noch dieses und jenes, bis es an der Tür klopfte und Professor McGonagall eintrat. Obwohl sie die Nachricht von zwei Zeitreisenden langsam verarbeitet hatte, war sie noch immer etwas verwirrt und das Paar nahm ihre Ankunft als Gelegenheit und verliessen das Zimmer. In ihrer Wohnung angelangt, liessen sie sich erst mal im Wohnzimmer nieder und sahen ihre alten Kleider durch, ob sie vielleicht etwas fanden. Ginny hatte eine Geldbörse mit drei Galleonen sowie einem Foto ihrer Familie und eines von Harry dabei, sonst ihren Zauberstab und das war's auch schon. Harry hatte ausser Draco's und dem Elderstab den Tarnumhang und Hagrid's Eselsfellbeutel mit seinen persönlichen Sachen dabei: Den nun leeren Schnatz, die Spiegelscherbe, seinen eigenen, kaputten Zauberstab, die Karte der Rumtreiber und einige Galleonen, von denen er nicht wusste, wie sie dort hingekommen waren. Aber es war nützlich, sie zu haben. Der alte Schuleiter hatte ihnen wie versprochen eine Erlaubnis für die verbotenen Bücher und einen Beutel mit dreissig Galleonen gegeben. Das war sehr grosszügig, aber Dumbledore hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen. Dafür hatte er schliesslich soweit nachgegeben, dass die Beiden die benötigten Sachen- Bücher, Kleider und ähnliches- selbst kauften und hatte ihnen die Liste gleich mitgegeben. Das Paar hatte für morgen einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse geplant. Noch lange sassen sie im Wohnzimmer und sprachen über alles Mögliche, froh, Zeit für sich zu haben, bis das Mädchen am späten Abend einschlief. Harry trug sie in ihr Bett, küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und kuschelte sich an sie. Wenig später war auch er eingeschlafen.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen viel schneller als erwartet. Wenn sie ihr Aussehen veränderten, konnten sie gehen, wohin sie wollten. Oft gingen sie in die Winkelgasse oder auch nur in die Bibliothek, um mehr über Zeitreisen herauszufinden. Bisher hatten sie jedoch noch keinen Erfolg zu verbuchen. Immer wieder sprachen sie mit Dumbledore, erzählten ihm jedoch nichts, was die Zukunft verändern konnte. Dank dem Tarnumhang und der Karte konnten sie es vermeiden, anderen Schülern zu begegnen. Zwar sahen sie anders aus, aber es würde trotzdem Verwirrung stiften, wenn zwei völlig Fremde täglich durch Hogwarts schlendern würden. Tagsüber half Ginny Madam Pomfrey, die zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannte, aber dank Dumbledore nicht weiter nachfragte. Ausserdem war sie mehr als froh über die Hilfe, denn das Mädchen war wirklich aussergewöhnlich begabt und hatte auch schon einige Erfahrung. Harry machte derweil alles mögliche. Mal kam er Hagrid zu Hilfe, ein anderes Mal Professor Sprout. Sehr oft zog er sich auch in den Raum der Wünsche zurück und duellierte sich stundenlang mit heraufbeschworenen Illusionen. Natürlich unternahmen die beiden oft auch zusammen etwas. Und jeden Abend sassen sie über Stunden im Wohnzimmer und redeten einfach. Oder sie sagten nichts, sondern genossen einfach die Nähe des Anderen. Immer wieder kam es vor, dass einer von ihnen plötzlich zusammenbrach. Sie hatten viel erlebt und kaum Zeit gehabt, zu trauern. Und gerade als es endlich zu Ende war, waren sie durch die Zeit gereist und konnten nicht bei ihrer Familie sein. Ohne einander wären sie wahrscheinlich beide endgültig zerbrochen. Was man in ihrer Zeit wohl gerade machte? Bestimmt gab es ziemliche Schlagzeilen, wenn der Retter der Zauberwelt und seine Freundin plötzlich ins Nichts verschwanden. In diesen Zeiten zogen sie Kraft aus dem Anderen und versuchten sich so gut es ging darauf zu konzentrieren, dass sie zurückkommen würden. Nachts plagten Harry schreckliche Albträume, sodass er oft schreiend und schweissgebadet aus dem Schlaf fuhr. Ginny war hier nicht so betroffen- wenn auch keineswegs gar nicht- und konnte für ihren Freund dasein. Und wenn er in ihren Armen einschlief, so passierte es um Welten seltener, dass die Träume ihn heimsuchten. Dasselbe war bei ihr der Fall. Manchmal träumte sie vom Tod der Menschen, die sie liebte, aber mit Harry war es selten. Es machte beiden sehr zu schaffen, dass es in ihrer Zeit wahrscheinlich Beerdigungen gab, für Remus, Tonks, Fred und so vielen anderen, sie aber nicht dabei sein konnten.

So vergingen Wochen und Monate, und dann war es der erste September. Wie sie genau wussten, würde der Zug erst abends ankommen, aber Ginny und Harry sassen den ganzen Tag auf glühenden Kohlen. Dabei wussten sie selbst nicht genau, wieso sie so nervös waren. Alles war genau geplant. Noch vor den Erstklässern würde Dumbledore die beiden als Harry Priston und Ginny Weasley vorstellen. Sie hatten es gemacht wie vorgeschlagen, Ginny behielt sowohl Namen als auch Aussehen, während der Junge es seiner Freundin erlaubte, ihn wie gewünscht zu verändern. Und genau das tat sie jetzt mit höllischem Vergnügen.

„Bitte, Ginny, Liebes, Schätzchen, ich liebe dich, mach keinen Quatsch, ich flehe dich an, alle werden mich anstarr-"

„Jetzt halt den Mund! Ich verunstalte dich schon nicht zu sehr, schliesslich bin ich es, die dich ansehen muss"

„Jaah schon aber ich muss damit leben! Und wage es ja nicht, mir einen Bart wachsen zu lassen, sonst werde ich nie wieder mit dir reden!"

„Du drohst mir? Sicher, dass das schlau ist, mein Lieber?" bei jedem Wort wurde ihr Grinsen breiter und höhnischer und die Hand mit ihrem Zauberstab etwas schwungvoller. Und gerade als Harry sich fragte, wieso er ihr das erlaubt hatte, sagte sie „fertig!" und drehte ihn zum Spiegel. Zögernd öffnete der Junge seine Augen einen Spalt- und riss sie dann so fest wie möglich auf. Nicht vor Entsetzen, sondern voller Unglauben. „Wow!"

„Ja, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte schwach. Er sah wirklich sehr gut aus. Seine Haare waren immer noch tiefschwarz, allerdings nicht so ungebändigt, sondern modern aufgegelt. Die Augen waren statt smaragdgrün von einem satten dunkelblau und etwas mandelförmiger als gewohnt. Die Nase war vielleicht etwas kräftiger geworden, aber nicht erheblich. Die Lippen waren immer noch gleich, die Wangenknochen etwas markanter, aber nicht zu hart. Allgemein gesehen sah er sehr attraktiv aus und man konnte ihn unmöglich erkennen, wenn man nichts wusste. Da man Fluchnarben nicht verschwinden lassen konnte, sah man neben vielen anderen im Gesicht und am ganzen Körper auch seine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, allerdings verdeckte das Mädchen sie geschickt mit Make-up. Abends holte Professor McGonagall sie von ihrer Wohnung ab und führte sie zur grossen Halle, die schon voller Schüler war. Aus einem kleinen Raum in der Nähe holte sie dann auch die kleinen Erstklässler, welche die Älteren neugierig betrachteten. Harry begann sich schon unwohl unter den ganzen Blicken zu fühlen, als die Professorin ihnen bedeutete ihr zu folgen und in die Halle ging. In einer Reihe stehend, Ginny und Harry ganz am Ende, warteten sie, bis der Direktor aufstand und mit der Begrüssungsrede anfing.

„An die Erstklässler: Willkommen in Hogwarts, der Schule, wo ihr das Zaubern erlernen werdet! An unsere Älteren: Willkommen zurück und freut euch auf ein weiteres Jahr Unterricht, Schule und Streiche!" bei den letzten Worten zwinkerte er zum Gryffindortisch und alle lachten. Harry konnte allerdings nicht erkennen, wer da sass, da fuhr er auch schon fort „Ich will euch nicht zu lange vom heiss erwarteten Festmahl abhalten, aber eine Ankündigung gibt es noch: Neben unseren neuen Schülern heisse ich dieses Jahr ebenfalls Harry Priston und Ginny Weasley willkommen. Sie wurden beide bisher zu Hause unterrichtet und sind nun im siebten Jahr hier, um ihre UTZe abzulegen. Beide wurden bereits dem Haus Gryffindor zugeteilt, heisst sie willkommen!" Nachdem der Applaus und das Kichern von einigen Mädchen abgebrandet war, setzten sich Harry und Ginny an zwei freie Plätze am gewohnten Tisch, während Dumbledore noch etwas sagte und dann die Erstklässler einzeln aufgerufen wurden, um zugeteilt zu werden. Froh, das hinter sich zu haben, schaute Harry sich die Schüler neben sich an- und erstarrte. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Am ersten Tag, als sie das Jahr erfahren hatten und die Verwandlungslehrerin ihn mit Mr. Potter angesprochen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er mit seinen Eltern zur Schule gehen würde. Das war zwar ein Schock für ihn gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte er es tatsächlich vergessen. Und jetzt sass er am Gryffindortisch und vier Köpfe starrten ihn neugierig an- drei, um dessen Tod er trauerte, und ein Verräter. „Hey, ich bin James. Wir sind eure Mitschüler. Harry und Ginny, oder?" Er konnte nicht behaupten, jemand aus seiner Zeit habe gelogen, sein Vater könnte wirklich sein Zwilling sein. Die gleichen Haare, das gleiche Gesicht, nur andersfarbige Augen.

„Ja, genau. Und wer seid ihr?" Als Ginny seine Hand unter dem Tisch drückte und antwortete, erwachte auch Harry aus seiner Starre und versuchte sich normal zu benehmen. Wäre ja toll wenn sein Vater ihn für einen Idioten hielte.

„Ich bin Sirius", sagte Sirius und strich sich das dunkle Haar teilweise aus dem Gesicht. Er sah unglaublich attraktiv aus, und mit Wehmut stellte sein zukünftiger Patensohn fest, wie sehr Azkaban ihn verändert hatte. Seine Augen waren auch jetzt nicht völlig sorgenfrei, wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Familie, aber er wirkte trotzdem viel lebendiger. Glatte Haare fielen ihm bis auf die Schultern und ins Gesicht, eine gerade Nase und kräftige Gesichtszüge liessen ihn älter aussehen, als er war. Harry's Blick schweifte weiter zu Remus, der sich gerade vorstellte. Auch er sah um Welten besser und fröhlicher aus, als Harry es je erlebt hatte. Sandfarbene Haare ohne graue Strähnen trug er kurz, mit einem tiefen Pony. Er hatte einige Narben im Gesicht und wahrscheinlich auch am Körper, was man jetzt aber nicht sehen konnte. Wunderschöne bernsteinfarbene Augen schauten wach und intelligent, als wären seine Sinne immer und überall vollkommen geschärft. Seine Lippen waren voll und die geraden Zähne weiss. Eigentlich war er sehr gutaussehend, aber wahrscheinlich liess er kein Mädchen zu sich heran. Sirius hatte ihm das einmal erzählt. Innerlich lächelnd drehte Harry den Kopf noch ein Stück weiter und das Lächeln, wenn auch nur innerlich, verging ihm. Dort sass der Verräter. Wässrige, babyblaue Augen, zu grosse Vorderzähne, spitze Nase, fettige blonde Haare, fett. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, dass so eine beliebte Gruppe wie die Marauder sich mit einer Ratte abgaben.

„Pe- Peter Pett- Pettigr-eww", stellte die Ratte sich auch schon mit einer unerträglich hohen Stimme- hatte der mit siebzehn noch keinen Stimmbruch gehabt?- vor. Harry's Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und seine Freundin strich ihm beruhigend über den Handrücken, was ihm wirklich half.

„Wo kommt ihr denn her?", fragte sein Pate neugierig, und dankbar, nichts mehr von der Ratte zu hören, begannen Harry und Ginny ein Gespräch mit den Maraudern.

„Wir kommen beide aus Biddenden, ich weiss nicht, ob ihr das kennt. Ein kleines Muggeldorf. Wie ist die Schule hier?"

„Die Schule ist toll. Es gibt tausende Regeln, die man brechen kann. Mögt ihr Streiche?"

„Ähm, ja, klar. Wir haben zuhause nicht so viel Gelegenheit zu Streiche spielen, aber hier ist das bestimmt viel lustiger", antwortete Harry grinsend. Es war lustig, sich mit den Maraudern zu unterhalten. Die Ratte traute sich ja sowieso nicht mitzureden.

„Das ist sehr gut. Wisst ihr, wir sind in der ganzen Schule bekannt für unsere Streiche. Aber alle mögen es. Alle lieben uns!", sagte sein Vater stolz und warf sich in die Brust.

„Fast alle, Prongs. Fast.", widersprach sein bester Freund ihm grinsend.

„Falls du die Schlangen meinst, die-"

„Nein, ich meine Evans!"

„Ooch, sie liebt mich auch. Sie ist nur zu stolz, um es einzusehen. Du wirst sehen, irgendwann wird sie mit mir ausgehen und danach werden wir heiraten und sie wird mit mir schlafen und dann wird sie ein Kind von mir kriegen und dann wird sie-"

„Nein, Potter, ich bezweifle, dass das passieren wird. Ich bezweifle es sehr stark, dass irgend etwas davon jemals passieren wird. Hi, Ginny, Harry, ich bin übrigens Lily Evans." Harry, Ginny, Sirius und Remus prusteten los. Die Ratte war natürlich nicht mitgekommen und James sprach gerade völlig gelassen seine zukünftige Frau an.

„Hey Evans! Schönen Sommer gehabt? Ich wollte dich mal fragen: Gehst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade?"

„Nein! Hörst du nicht zu? Ich hab schon abgesagt, bevor du mich gefragt hast!"

„Aber vielleicht hast du mittlerweile deine Meinung geändert?"

„In fünf Sekunden? Nein, habe ich nicht und das werde ich auch niemals!"

„Prongs, wenn Evans jemals ein Kind von dir bekommt, werde ich ihm zum ersten Geburtstag einen dieser Kleinkindbesen schenken, die wir in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben!"

„Hey, hörst du, Evans? Unser Kind kriegt so einen tollen Spielzeugbesen von Onkel Paddy!

„WIR HABEN KEIN KIND! UND WERDEN ES AUCH NIEMALS HABEN!" Harry genoss die Zankereien seiner Eltern sehr. Sirius hatte ihm mehrmals davon erzählt, aber es war etwas anderes, als wirklich dabei zu sein. Ausserdem wusste er ja, dass die Beiden noch in diesem Jahr zusammenkommen würden. Lächelnd schaute er zu Ginny, bevor er weiter das Gespräch der Anderen verfolgte. Es war trotzdem schön, hier zu sein.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Danke an alle Leser und besonders an **Feahthum**: Ja, darüber hab ich mir eine Weile den Kopf zerbrochen. Aber es wird ja immer wieder gesagt, die smaragdgrüne Farbe sei so aussergewöhnlich und niemand ausser Lily und Harry habe so strahlend grüne Augen, deshalb dachte ich es sei vielleicht auffällig. Das mit der Form werde ich glaube ich noch ändern. Ich war mir schon ziemlich unsicher, ich denke es hat sich einfach besser angehört, aber du hast eigentlich schon Recht. Stattdessen habe ich dann den Mund gleich gelassen, denn den muss Ginny schliesslich küssen :D Aber vielen Dank für das Review!

KAPITEL 3

_Er trat durch die beiden letzten Bäume und erkannte eine kleine Lichtung voller Menschen. Am Rande stand eine grosse Gestalt mit roten Augen und richtete seinen Zauberstab geradewegs auf ihn. „Komm, Harry", sprach Voldemort und er tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Wieso tat er das? Er wusste es nicht, aber als er nahe bei der Gestalt stehenblieb spürte er, wie sein Geist losgelassen und statt dessen der Körper blockiert wurde. Also der Imperius. „Sieh, Harry. Ich habe all diese Menschen vergiftet und hier ist das Gegenmittel. Aber wenn du es ihnen nicht gibst, werden sie qualvoller sterben, als du es dir vorstellen kannst." Damit drückte die Gestalt ihm eine Flasche in die starre Hand und lachte höhnisch. Dann ging die Gestalt zur Seite und er hatte gute Sicht auf eine Reihe Menschen, und sie alle schrieen und wanden sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen. Er erkannte Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, George, Hagrid und Colin Creevey, und alle waren sie am sterben. „Hilf uns, Harry! Du hast ja das Gegenmittel", rief Sirius. „Willst du für unseren Tod verantwortlich sein? Bist du jetzt etwa auch dunkel?", fügte Ron hinzu. Nein!, wollte er zurückrufen, er wollte ihnen helfen, er konnte sie nicht sterben lassen! Aber immer noch war er von einer Ganzkörperklammer erfasst und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Die Gestalt stand hinter ihm und lachte höhnisch. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred und Colin lagen schon regungslos auf dem schmutzigen Waldboden, alle Anderen sahen ihn enttäuscht an und riefen weiter. „Wieso hilfst du uns nicht, Harry?" „Harry, jetzt bist du Schuld an unseren Tod!" „Harry!" „Harry, komm schon!" „Harry, mach endlich!" Am Schluss veränderten sich die Stimmen, aber er merkte es nicht. Sie alle hatten Recht, er war Schuld. „Harry!"_

Plötzlich aber spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Gesicht und im nächsten Moment sah er über sich ein weinrotes Baldachin und drei besorgte Gesichter. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und richtete ihn auf die drei, bevor man blinzeln konnte. Aber wo war er? Wer waren diese Leute und wieso war eine davon er selbst?

„Hey, ganz ruhig, wir tun dir nichts! Du bist in Hogwarts, erinnerst du dich? Es war nur ein Traum.", sagte er selbst mit braunen Augen.

„Geht's, Kumpel? Tut mir leid dass ich dich geschlagen habe, du bist einfach nicht aufgewacht!", sagte einer der Gesichter und im nächsten Moment kehrte die Erinnerung mit einem Schlag zurück. Nur ein Traum. Es war nicht wirklich passiert. Das über ihm waren die Marauder. Sofort liess er seinen Stab sinken, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, als er sich seines Zustandes bewusst wurde. Er war am ganzen Körper schweissnass, sie Shorts und das Shirt, welche er zum Schlafen anhatte, klebte an seinem Körper, ebenso wie die Haare und noch dazu zitterte er wie Espenlaub. „Tschuldigung", murmelte er leise und wischte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Wie hatte er vergessen können, einen Schweigezauber auf sich zu sprechen? Schliesslich hatte er jede Nacht Alpträume, wenn er nicht bei Ginny war. Und die war jetzt im Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Alter, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen! Ist schon okay... Hier, trink ein Glas Wasser... Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sein Vater sah aus, als mache er das nicht zum ersten Mal. Wieder vermutete Harry Sirius, der bei seiner Familie so einiges durchgemacht hatte.

„Klar. Ja, natürlich. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch geweckt habe. Und dann noch bedroht..." Leise stöhnte er und richtete sich im Bett auf. „Ich... ich geh kurz nach draussen, okay? Ich komm dann später." Da war er auch schon aufgesprungen und aus dem Raum gelaufen, bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte. Beim Rausgehen sah er aus den Augenwinkeln noch die laut schnarchende Ratte. ‚Zum Glück war er nicht bei meinem Bett als ich aufgewacht bin' dachte er noch und lief weiter, durch das ganze Schloss bis er den See erreicht hatte. Dort liess er sich schwer atmend ans Ufer sinken und schaute in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Seufzend suchte er nach Sirius, dem hellsten aller Sterne und liess seinen Gedanken freien Lauf...

Währenddessen bei den Maraudern

Lautlos fügte sich die Türe ihres Schlafzimmers wieder in den Rahmen ein, bevor einer der Jungs den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Sirius brach als Erster die Stille, indem er leise pfiff. „Okay, der Junge hat eine anständige Reaktion. Ich jedenfalls habe nicht mal gesehen, wo er seinen Zauberstab hergenommen hat." „Nein, ich auch nicht. Und von seinem Bett aufgestanden und zur Türe gelaufen ist er auch ziiiiemlich schnell", fügte sein bester Freund hinzu und starrte nachdenklich auf die Tür.

„Ich finde ihn irgendwie unheimlich. Es scheint, als verbergen sie- das Mädchen auch- etwas sehr wichtiges."

„Ja, das würde ich auch sagen. Vielleicht bilden wir uns das alles ja auch nur ein, man weiss ja nie. Aber irgend etwas komisches haben sie an sich, dass kann man nicht abstreiten!"

„Ginny sieht aber richtig heiss aus! Denkt ihr, die Zwei sind zusammen?" Die Freunde wurden durch Remus unterbrochen, der sich nun zum ersten Mal auch zu Wort meldete. „Jungs, können wir das morgen oder so weiter besprechen? Es ist halb vier Uhr morgens. Lasst uns wieder schlafen gehen." Müde kroch er zu seinem Bett und liess sich drauffallen, ebenso James und Sirius, wenn auch murrend. Die Beiden brauchten eben kaum Schlaf, er schon. Er hörte sie noch etwas reden und lachen, allerdings waren seine Gedanken zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon in den Schlaf abgedriftet.

Wieder bei Harry

Als Harry wieder zum Schloss zurückging, war der Himmel am Horizont schon etwas orange gefärbt. Er war mehrere Stunden am See gesessen und hatte nachgedacht, über alles mögliche, auch über seine Eltern. Er hatte gemerkt dass zumindest sein Vater und James ihn nicht vertrauten, und das verletzte ihn tief, obwohl sie die Wahrheit natürlich nicht wissen konnten. Zwar war er den ganzen Abend bei ihnen gesessen und hatte sich unterhalten, aber er hatte hauptsächlich den Maraudern zugesehen, wie sie sich miteinander amüsiert hatten, oder mit Remus geredet. Das an sich hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht; Harry war sehr froh seinen Vater und Sirius glücklich zu sehen, aber da es um seine Eltern und Paten ging, wollte er sich nicht unbeliebt machen. Lily machte einen sehr freundlichen Eindruck, aber da sie James mied, hatten sie nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Harry hatte auch noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Ginny zu reden und konnte es kaum erwarten, das zu tun. Hoffentlich hatte sie keine Albträume gehabt.

Seufzend machte er vor der fetten Dame an, sagte das Passwort(Löwentatze) und liess sich drinnen auf einen Sessel am Kamin fallen. Er hatte sich an sehr wenig Schlaf gewöhnt und war jetzt nicht müde, deshalb blieb er im Gemeinschaftsraum bis es Frühstück gab. Er nahm ein Buch über Verteidigung vom Tisch und fing an zu lesen, bis er schon bald die ersten Schritte hörte und warme Arme ihn von hinten umarmten.

„Morgen mein Schatz", murmelte Ginny lächelnd und küsste ihn zärtlich, als er den Gruss erwiderte.

„Wollen wir schon mal runter gehen? Dann können wir noch ein bisschen ungestört reden", schlug er vor.

„Gerne. Bist du schon lange wach?"

„Seit etwa drei Stunden."  
„WAS?"

„Jaah, ich hatte einen Albtraum und bin aufgewacht. Dann bin ich runter zum See um mich zu entspannen und vor einer halben Stunde wieder raufgekommen. Wieso bist du so früh wach?"

„Oh, Harry. Das ist ja schrecklich? Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun? Vielleicht sollten wir zu Dumbledore und.."  
„Nein. Komm schon Gin, das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich will ihn nicht belästigen, auch er kann nichts dagegen tun. Sag, was ist mit dir?"  
„Einfach so. Ich habe im Krieg angefangen, den ganzen Tag nutzen zu wollen und mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Ausserdem, _ich _bin nicht um drei Uhr morgens aufgestanden, an einem Montag!" Grinsend griff er nach ihrer Hand und lief ungerührt weiter. Bei der grossen Halle angekommen setzten sie sich als Einzige an den Gryffindortisch und unterhielten sich leise. Zwar war Niemand in der Halle, nicht mal Dumbledore, aber was sie besprachen, durfte man nicht belauschen. Auch das Frühstück stand noch nicht bereit.

„Und? Wie kommst du mit deinem Vater zurecht? Habt ihr euch angefreundet?"

„Ach, ich weiss nicht so recht... Es ist schwierig mit der elenden Ratte im gleichen Schlafsaal zu sein. Und noch schlimmer, weil ich es niemandem sagen kann! Ich weiss, dass die Ratte meine Eltern schon in wenigen Jahren verraten wird und alles, aber kann nichts dagegen tun! Es macht mich wahnsinnig, die Zukunft nicht verändern zu dürfen. Ausserdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sirius und Dad mich mögen. Vielleicht sind wir zu geheimnisvoll, keine Ahnung. Schliesslich sind die Beiden es gewöhnt, alles zu wissen." Für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckte tiefer Schmerz über sein Gesicht, worauf das Mädchen mitleidig nach seiner Hand griff und mit dem Daumen darüberstrich. Zaghaft versuchte er zu lächeln, was ihm gründlich misslang, doch dann durchfuhr ein Ruck seinen Körper und er sass wieder aufrecht und blickte selbstsicher wie eh und je.

„Und was ist mit dir? Wie sind Mum und ihre Freundinnen?"  
„Oh, sie ist toll. Ehrlich, ich kann es verstehen, wenn dein Vater in sie verliebt ist. Sie ist so freundlich und lustig, wir sind schon recht gute Freundinnen geworden. Sie hat, glaube ich, auch gemerkt dass wir etwas verheimlichen, allerdings ist sie eher mitleidig als misstrauisch. Nicht mitleidig im Sinne von nervig, sondern mitfühlend und so... Ich mag sie wirklich. Ausser ihr habe ich nur noch ein Mädchen in unserer Klasse kennengelernt, Mary Macdonald. Sie ist Lilys beste Freundin und auch toll. Ich wollte mich nicht zwischen sie drängen, aber sie waren total nett zu mir." Harry lächelte jetzt, ein richtiges, fröhliches Lächeln. Zwar war er sehr traurig, so eine tolle Frau nicht als Mutter kennenlernen zu dürfen, aber jetzt hatte er ja die Gelegenheit. Glücklich unterhielt er sich weiter mit der Rothaarigen, bis die erste Person- Dumbledore natürlich- mit grossen Schritten die Halle betrat.

„Schüler, die vor mir in der Halle sind? Das habe ich kaum einmal erlebt. Wie kommen Sie hier rein, ich bin sicher, ich hatte die Türe gestern Abend abgeschlossen!" Harry wurde ein wenig rot, ersparte sich aber die Antwort, weil der Schulleiter ihn anzwinkerte und sich nach einem „Viel Spass noch" auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch machte, wobei er fröhlich vor sich hin pfiff. Die Gryffindors wussten beide nicht mehr, wieso sie nicht einfach im Gemeinschaftraum geblieben waren, aber da nun auch schon das Frühstück erschien und bald die ersten Schüler oder Lehrer eintreffen sollten, blieben sie, wo sie waren und sprachen leise weiter, wenngleich über unwichtige Themen, die nichts von ihrem Geheimnis verrieten.

Etwa zehn Minuten bevor die Schule begann, erschienen die Marauder am Tisch und setzten sich zu Harry's Freude neben sie. Kurz darauf erschien Professor McGonagall und verteilte die Stundenpläne der Siebtklässler, wobei natürlich nicht alle die gleichen Fächer hatten James und Sirius hatten beide die Fächer genommen, die sie als Auror brauchen würden, die Ratte ohne Gehirn natürlich die einfachsten Fächer und Remus ziemlich alle ausser Wahrsagen. Die Zeitreisen hatten während der Ferien gewählt und hatten ähnliche Fächer wie James und Sirius.

„Ganz toll, jetzt gleich eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei und dann auch noch Zaubertränke! Wie sollen wir das jeden Montag überleben?" James wurde beinahe panisch, als er die ersten Stunden sah, und Sirius ähnelte ihm in diesem Moment sehr stark. Harry und Ginny lächelten sich an; Auch sie hatten diese Stunden, aber es wäre schön, wenn das ihre schlimmsten Sorgen wäre.

Geschichte der Zauberei verlief genau wie in ihrer Zeit, der alte Geist hatte die neuen Schüler nicht einmal bemerkt. Wie üblich leierte er langweilige Fakten runter, während die Schüler alles machten, ausser zuhören. Reden, zeichnen, schlafen, Striche spielen, schminken, essen, und nur eine Person im Raum machte sich Notizen- Lily Evans. Harry grinste, Sirius hatte Lily einmal mit Hermine verglichen, was anscheinend zutreffender als erwartet war. Er selbst unterhielt sich leise mit Ginny, denn dieser Unterricht konnte schlichtweg nicht anders als langweilig bezeichnet werden.

Als die Doppelstunde vorbei war, gingen sie zum Zaubertrankunterricht. Professor Slughorn war bei weitem interessierter, vor allem an das Mädchen. Wie gewohnt war Harry eine Niete in diesem Gebiet, aber seine Freundin hatte den gewünschten Trank schon nach kurzer Zeit perfekt gebraut, schneller waren nur Lily und Severus Snape.

An Snape hatte der Auserwählte bisher noch gar nicht gedacht, obwohl er im gleichen Jahrgang wie er selbst jetzt war. Seit er seine letzten Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, wusste er ja, dass die alte Fledermaus nur ein Spion für Dumbledore gewesen war und alles nur zur Täuschung getan hatte, aber nicht, wie er nun zu ihm stand. Theoretisch hatte er zur guten Seite gehört, aber er konnte nicht einfach alles vergessen. Der ehemalige, beziehungsweise zukünftige Zaubertranklehrer hatte ihn tyrannisiert und verhöhnt. Auch sein Vater und sein Pate hatten schon einen tiefen Hass gegen ihn gehegt, ausserdem hatte der Spion, der er damals noch nicht war, Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt, die zum Tode seiner Eltern geführt hatte, und so was verzieh man nicht leicht. Alles in allem beschloss er, Snape in dieser Zeit aus dem Weg zu gehen und, falls James und Sirius ihn verhexen würden, sie weder aufzuhalten noch zu unterstützen. Aber er hoffte sowieso, dass es nicht dazu kam.

Harry wurde in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als ein aufgeregter Horace Slughorn mit etwas weniger Bauchumfang und mehr Haaren herwuselte und mit den Händen fuchtelte.

„Mr. Priston, konzentrieren Sie sich bitte! Sie müssen auf der Stelle die Temperatur runterdrehen, sonst wird Ihr Trank in Kürze explodieren! Schnell, schnell!"

„Ja, Sir. Verzeihen Sie, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Der Lehrer nickte zerstreut und wandte sich nun dem Nachbartisch zu, während Ginny leise in sich hineinkicherte.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Ich bin eben nicht besonders gut, Sn... Unser alter Lehrer hat mich verdorben. Warte nur bis Verteidigung, dann zeige ich es dir!" Die Andere wusste natürlich, dass er Recht hatte, aber das würde sie doch niemals zugeben! Stattdessen lachte sie ihn aus, weil er wegen ihr abgelenkt wurde und den Zaubertrank endgültig verdorben hatte.

Einige Tische weiter sassen die vier Rumtreiber- Zaubertränke war eines der einzigen Fächer, die alle gemeinsam hatten- und lästerten über Harry Priston. Zumindest James und Sirius, Remus ignorierte sie lieber und Peter liess nur hin und wieder ein zustimmendes Geräusch hören.

„Bei Merlin, ist der eine Niete! Habt ihr gesehen, wie er vorhin fast Aalaugen statt Fischaugen in den Kessel geworfen hat? So dumm muss man auch erst sein!"

„Und wenn Sluggy nicht gekommen wäre, wäre der Trank schon lange explodiert!"

„Das Mädchen aber, sie hatte den Trank schnell perfekt gebraut und ich habe gehört, wie sie zum Slug-club eingeladen wurde! Sie sieht toll aus und ist schlau- wie kann sie sich mit _dem_ abgeben?"

„Paddy, wir haben verstanden, dass du auf sie stehst. Oder sie zumindest scharf findest, immerhin warst du gestern Abend mit dieser Ravenclaw im Raum der Wünsche und niemand will wissen, was ihr getan habt."

„Oh, wenn du darauf bestehst. Zuerst habe ich sie dazu gebracht, mir einen zu bl-" Sirius wurde von einem zweistimmigen „SIRIUS!" unterbrochen, das von zwei seiner besten Freunden kam und von angeekelten Gesichtern begleitet wurde.

„_Das_ wollten wir _definitiv nicht_ wissen!"

„Hey, was soll das? Ich dachte, ihr interessiert euch für mich und meine Hobbys!"  
„Nein, Padfoot, das haben wir nie getan. Niemals. Es interessiert uns kein bisschen. Weißt du überhaupt, wie das arme Mädchen hiess?"  
„Oh, ich glaube etwas mit M. Namen kann ich mir nicht so gut merken. Und hey, wieso arm? Und so was schimpft sich bester Freund! Sie hatte auch ihren Spass, immerhin hofft jedes Mädchen an dieser Schule von einer solchen Gelegenheit! Und ich kann das verstehen, denn ich bin wirklich gutaussehend und charmant und überhaupt, bin ich_ gut. _Ich meine im-"

„Wir wissen, was du meinst! Jetzt halt endlich den Mund und konzentrier dich auf den Neuen. Jetzt hat er den Trank komplett verdorben. Stroh im Kopf hat er wohl."

„James, ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass auch dein Trank auf vollem Wege misslungen ist."  
„Och, Moony! Wieso verteidigst du den Idioten? Ausserdem bin ich nur in diesem Fach nicht übernatürlich begabt, sonst überall! Er dagegen..."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie er sonst ist! Ausserdem hat er euch nichts getan, nur teilt er nicht gerade alles mit den Menschen, die er einen halben Tag land kennt. Seht ihm mal in die Augen und euer Hass wird sich vielleicht etwas in Mitleid wandeln."  
„Was soll das denn wieder heissen? Was ist mit seinen Augen nicht in Ordnung?"  
„Nun, Sirius, wenn du es nicht siehst, hat es keinen Sinn. Aber sie sehen zu alt aus. Als hätten sie viel zu viel gesehen. Er hat die Augen eines Hundertjährigen. Und sie auch."  
James und Sirius sahen sich an und wussten nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten. Sie wollten lachen und den Anderen in Ruhe hassen können, aber beide wussten, dass ihr Wolfsfreund in solchen Dingen mehr sah als Andere. Sie konnten sich einer Antwort entziehen, da es in diesem Moment klingelte und der Lehrer alle aufforderte, eine Phiole des Trankes nach vorne zu bringen.  
„Ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht", murmelten Sirius und James wie aus einem Mund und machten sich, schon wieder grinsend, auf den Weg aus dem Raum, nachdem sie eine Probe Zaubertrank abgegeben hatten.

In Verwandlung, der nächsten Stunde, wurde James' Theorie zerstört. Als Animagi hatten er und seine Freunde viel gelernt und waren mittlerweile fast unschlagbar in Verwandlung. Aber so nahe, wie die beiden Neulinge an ihr Niveau rankamen, war noch nie jemand gelangt. Tatsächlich überragten sie Peter und Remus und waren praktisch gleich begabt wie James und Sirius. Das Thema dieser Stunde war es, ein bewegtes Bild aus dem Nichts zu beschwören. Zu beginn beteuerte Professor McGonagall die Schwierigkeit einer solchen Aufgabe, da das abgebildete Objekt sich bewegen und in Nachbarsbilder gehen können sollte. Sprechende Portraits aus dem Nichts zu beschwören war leider nicht möglich Sie erwarte nicht, dass es jemandem in dieser Stunde gelang. Trotzdem existierten am Schluss ganze fünf magische Bilder: James und Sirius hatten den jeweils Anderen auf einem Gemälde verewigt, Remus das Schloss von Hogwarts, während Ginny ein Portrait eines grinsenden rothaarigen Jungen um die zwanzig erscheinen liess und Harry ein Bild von Ron und Hermine beschwor. Im letzten Jahr hatte er es geschafft, mit Ron und Hermine ein Animagus zu werden und in den vier Monaten, die er mit Ginny in dieser Zeit verbracht hatte, hatte er auch angefangen das Mädchen in diese Kunst einzuführen. Deshalb waren beide durch das viele Lesen aussergewöhnlich gut in Verwandlung. Als McGonagall die Bilder sah, war sie sehr gerührt und vergab ganze fünfzig Punkte an Gryffindor.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich habe Sie deutlich unterschätzt. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin, Sie waren immer aussergewöhnlich begabt, aber so was hätte ich nun niemals erwartet. Kompliment an Sie! Und Miss Weasley und Mr. Priston, auch Ihre Begabungen in diesem Gebiet sind unglaublich. Ich hoffe, dass Sie alle so weitermachen! Ich bin stolz, fünfzig wohlverdiente Punkte an Gryffindor zu vergeben, denn eine solche Leistung hat noch nie jemand in der ersten Stunde geschafft!" Und bei diesen Worten sah sie tatsächlich aus wie ein stolzer Vater, der seinen Sohn lobt. Sirius und James sahen lustig aus: einerseits stolz und etwas prahlerisch, anderseits wegen Harry's und Ginny's Leistung so, als hätten sie gerade in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen.

Remus dagegen hatte einen Ich-habs-euch-ja-gesagt- Blick aufgesetzt und grinste.

„Na, Gehirn aus Stroh? Siehst du Prongs, auch Andere sind in Zaubertränke weniger begabt als anderswo. Ihr solltet euch daran gewöhnen, ab jetzt Konkurrenz zu haben."

„Oh, Moony! Das war bestimmt nur Glück! Und selbst wenn, Verwandlung ist _ein_ Fach. Ich weiss jetzt schon, dass sie sonst überall überhaupt nicht gut sind. Ausserdem, wie _kannst_ du sie als Konkurrenz bezeichnen? Wir haben keine Konkurrenz und werden sie niemals haben! Sie haben uns nicht übertroffen!", rief Sirius entrüstet, während sein bester Freund hinter ihm zustimmend nickte.

„Ich muss sagen, ihre Bilder waren mindestens so lebensecht wie eure."

„Moony! Das ist nicht wahr! Und so was nennt sich Freund!"

„Ja, ich stimme Prongsie vollkommen zu! Und ausserdem, was sind das für Leute? Bestimmt gibt es sie gar nicht, sodass niemand weiss, ob es lebensecht gemalt ist!"

„Nein, ich bezweifle es. Habt ihr nicht die Blicke der Beiden gesehen, als Ginny fertig war? Ich könnte mir den Mann als Ginny's Bruder vorstellen, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit besteht zumindest. Vielleicht ist etwas mit ihm passiert, beide sahen so traurig aus..."  
„Bei Merlin, Moony! Wie kannst du immer solche Sachen sehen, noch während du mit uns sprichst und an deiner Arbeit sitzt? Das ist doch nicht mehr menschlich! Siri und ich spionieren ihnen sogar nach und merken nichts!"

„Weißt du, Prongs, sie haben euch nichts getan. Wieso lasst ihr sie nicht einfach in Ruhe? Bis später, ich hab jetzt Arithmantik.", fügte er schnell hinzu und bog in einen anderen Gang ein. Die Anderen sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen für eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde weiter nach draussen zu den Gewächshäusern.

Etwas früher bei Ginny und Harry

Sie waren kaum einige Meter vom Verwandlungszimmer entfernt, als Harry Ginny unauffällig in einen Geheimgang hinter dem Portrait eines Einhorns zog und sie in den Arm nahm. Es war für beide hart gewesen, dass das Mädchen ein so lebensechtes Gemälde von Fred beschworen hatte. Schon während dem Unterricht hatte er sich beherrschen müssen, sie nicht vor aller Augen tröstend zu küssen, sondern hatte unter dem Tisch beruhigend nach ihrer Hand gegriffen. Er wusste nicht genau, wieso er sich so zurückhielt, aber er wollte nicht Aufmerksamkeit heischen. Hätte er sie in diesem Moment in die Arme genommen, hätte jeder im Raum den Grund wissen wollen, und das brauchten sie nun wirklich nicht. Er konnte sich ja jetzt um sie kümmern. Und kaum hatte er sie in die Arme genommen, da schluchzte sie auch schon leise in sein Hemd und fing an zu zittern, worauf er sie noch etwas fester an sich drückte.

„Schhhh... schon gut, meine Kleine. Ich vermisse ihn auch, sie alle. Du bist so stark, Gin." Während er ihr weiterhin süsse Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte, beruhigte das Mädchen sich langsam. Sie holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie ihn anlächelte und die Umarmung erwiderte.  
„Danke, Harry. Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr. Verzeih, dass ich so schwach bin, für dich ist es ja noch viel härter und du-" Angesprochener unterbrach sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Wie konnte sie so einen Blödsinn reden?

„Wie kannst du nur so einen Blödsinn reden? Wie kommst du darauf, dich entschuldigen zuwollen, wenn du menschlich bist? Ja, ich weiss, das würde besser zu Dumbledore passen als zu mir, aber ich habe es mittlerweile so oft gehört, dass ich es sogar verstehe. Und ausserdem, jeder, wirklich _jeder_ wäre längst zusammengebrochen, wenn er das erlebt hätte, was du erlebt hast! Du ahnst gar nicht, wie stark du bist, Liebes." Sie sah ihn dankbar an und küsste ihn nochmals kurz, bevor sie ihn zurück auf den Gang zog, wo glücklicherweise gerade niemand war, und weiter nach draussen, wo eine Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf dem Plan stand. Dieses Fach unterrichtete ein Zauberer mittleren Alters, de eine Hand fehlte und der eine Beinprothese sowie unzählige Narben hatte. Er stellte sich kurz bei den Neuen als Silvanus Kesselbrand vor, bevor er auch schon sehr enthusiastisch in den verbotenen Wald lief, die Schüler hinter sich herwinkend. Etwas später erreichten sie eine kleine Lichtung mit seltsamen Tierwesen, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie sahen aus wie kleine Giraffen, aber babyblau und aus Gummi. Viele der Schüler(Gryffindor und Ravenclaw) lachten, aber der Professor stoppte es mit einer barschen Handbewegung.

„Diese Tiere sind höchst gefährlich! Man nennt sie fiese Gummlinge(A/N ich habe die Tiere und auch ihr Verhalten frei erfunden. Ist also nicht von fantastische Tierwesen und so :) ). Ihre Gefährlichkeit ist einerseits dass sie ihre Form verändern können, wenn sie jagen. Zum Beispiel in etwas, was man anfassen möchte, wie eine Blume oder eine Süssigkeit, schliesslich sind sie gummig. Und alles, was sie berühren, wird ebenfalls zu Gummi! Seht her!" Leichtsinnigerweise ging er zu einem der Wesen und streckte seine Beinprothese nach ihm aus. Kaum berührte er es, verwandelte sich ein Teil des Metalls in dieselbe gummige Masse, aus der auch die Wesen bestanden.

„Man kann das mit einem sehr komplizierten Zaubertrank rückgängig machen, allerdings sind die wenigsten dazu fähig, diesen zu brauen. Also berührt sie ja nicht!" Dann forderte er die Schüler auf, die Tiere im Buch nachzulesen und dann zu beobachten. Er selbst hüpfte auf einem Bein umher und beobachtete sowohl die Tiere als auch die Schüler. Nach zwei Lektionen liefen, in Professor Kesselbrands Fall hüpften sie zum Schloss zurück. Der Lehrer war noch immer gleich unbesorgt und gutgelaunt wie zwei Stunden zuvor, was Harry und Ginny gleichermassen verwirrte. Die anderen Schüler dagegen sahen nicht aus, als sei etwas ungewöhnliches passiert. Wahrscheinlich war der Lehrer einfach so. Es gab Anderes, wofür sich das Nachdenken mehr lohnte.

In der grossen Halle angelangt, setzten sie sich zu Lily und Mary, die sie zu sich winkten, und so sprach Harry Potter das erste Mal im Leben mit seiner Mutter.

„Bei Merlin! Jetzt macht der Schleimbeutel sich auch noch Lily an! Und sie schreit ihn nicht mal an! Naja, wahrscheinlich hat sie Mitleid mit seiner armseligen Erscheinung."

„Ooch, Prongsiie, bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Das ist jetzt aber unerwartet."

„Padfoot, ich hasse dich. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, und ausserdem hasst du ihn auch!"

„Ah, ich bin zutiefst verletzt.", schmatzte Sirius mit vollem Mund und fröhlichem Gesicht. „Jaaha, ich finde sie auch gruselig, aber er macht Evans definitiv nicht an! Sieh dir mal dich selbst an, bevor du so was sagst!"

„Nun, ich muss unserem Flohfänger Recht geben. So sehr mir eure Argumente egal sind, denn ich mag die Beiden irgendwie, sind sie irgendwie logisch. Aber glaub mir, er macht Lily nicht an. Zumindest jetzt nicht.", fügte der gerade hinzugekommene Remus dazu. Beleidigt darüber, entweder von seinen Freunden überstimmt beziehungsweise von einem der Freunde Flohfänger genannt zu werden, senkten sowohl James als auch Sirius den Kopf gespielt beleidigt in das Essen und schwiegen Remus an. Dieser liess sich darüber nicht im Geringsten stören und ass fröhlich weiter.

„Ah, wie ruhig es hier heute ist! Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. So stelle ich mir Entspannung vor! Ich frage mich, wie lange das wohl noch andauern wird, ich hoffe aber, noch lange! Peter muss ja jetzt Nachhilfe nehmen, aber ich denke dass er sowieso nicht viel zu sagen hätte. Das ist wunderbar. Schliesslich hat diese Still-"

„HALT DEINE HAARIGE SCHNAUTZE!", riefen die Anderen wie aus einem Mund, als der Werwolf immer weitersprach. Noch während sie Remus mit Blicken erdolchten, fing dieser so herzlich an zu lachen, dass er damit sowohl seine beiden Freunde als auch einige Umstehende ansteckte, bis schliesslich der gesamte Gryffindortisch sich vor Lachen kugelten, obwohl manch einer keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wieso er das tat.

Bitte Bitte Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

KAPITEL 4

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Harry und Ginny noch eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst, was schon zu dieser Zeit vom kleinen Professor Flitwick unterrichtet wurde. Die Beiden hatten Alltagszauber im Krieg nicht gerade weiter ausgebaut, weshalb sie davon ausgingen, schlecht in diesem Fach zu sein. Überraschenderweise aber waren sie den Anderen in Nichts unterlegen, obwohl sie auch nicht so herausragend waren wie in Verwandlung.

Nach diesen Lektionen hatten sie schon frei für heute und so gingen sie runter zum See. Es war einer der letzten wirklich warmen Tage und so genossen die Beiden das schöne Wetter. Kurz darauf gesellten sich zu ihrer Überraschung auch James und Sirius dazu.

Etwas früher bei James und Sirius

„_Endlich_ fertig! Bin ich froh, dass wir heute nicht mehr Schule haben. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sirius seinen besten Freund, als sie aus dem Klassenraum traten.

„Oh, keine Ahnung, wir könnten Schniefel- Nein! Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Schau, da vorne sind Harry und Ginny. Gehen wir zu ihnen und quetschen sie unauffällig aus, sodass sie etwas Wichtiges verraten!"

„Gute Idee! Okay, schauen wir mal wo sie hingehen, danach gehen wir hin und fangen eine Unterhaltung an."

„Gut, dass Moony Muggelkunde hat! Sonst würde er uns bestimmt davon abhalten!"

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich weiss gar nicht, was er an dem Typen findet. Man sieht doch auf den ersten Blick, dass er ein Idiot ist!"

„Jaah, Harry! Was ist mit dem Mädchen, sie beleidigst du nicht? Was für ein Zufall..."

„Hey! Ich beleidige keine Mädchen, das macht man nicht! Ausserdem ist sie wirklich heiss, das musst du zugeben. Und hey- sie hat immerhin rote Haare, das müsste dir doch auch gefallen, Prongsie: Obwohl du Lily tatsächlich seit der Willkommensfeier nicht nach einem Date gefragt hast, das ist lang. Meine herzlichste Gratulation, mein Freund!"

„Ja, nicht wahr? Mein Plan ist Folgender: Da sie mich, wie alle wissen, liebt, es aber nicht zugibt, werde ich sie eine Zeit lang ignorieren. Wenn sie mich dann schon bald so vermisst, dass sie angekrochen kommt, werde ich Gnade walten lassen und um ihretwillen werde ich mit ihr ausgehen."  
„Jaah, du ignorierst sie wirklich hartnäckig", schnaubte Sirius, „Du starrst sie auch nie sabbernd an, bis jemand dich verhext oder-"

„Schön, dass du das erkannt hast. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen die Anderen ausspionieren." Damit stolzierte er hocherhobenen Kopfes weiter, sodass Sirius nichts anderes übrigblieb, als ihm grinsend nachzujoggen. Sobald sie das Schlossportal hinter sich gelassen hatten, entdeckten sie Ginny und Harry auch schon unter einer grossen Weide. Auf dem Gelände waren auch viele andere Schüler, die früher fertig hatten wie auch eine Traube Mädchen am Ufer, die immer wieder zu Harry schauten und kicherten. ‚Der wird es doch nicht wagen, mir meine Fangirls zu klauen', ging Sirius noch durch den Kopf, als sie die Weide auch schon erreichten.

PoV Harry

Als sein Vater sich zu ihm setzte, fühlte er sich an die Situation in den Weihnachtsferien des sechsten Schuljahres erinnert, als Rufus Scrimgeor den Fuchsbau besucht und mit ihm sprechen wollte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass irgend etwas dahintersteckte, dass der neue Minister ein bestimmtes Ziel hatte, welches er mit einem gutmütigem Lächeln versteckte. Natürlich wollte er James und Sirius nichts unterstellen, dennoch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Beiden nur hergekommen waren, um sich nett zu unterhalten. Trotzdem beliess er es erstmal bei einem misstrauischen Blickwechsel mit Ginny, die wohl ähnliche Gedanken hatte, denn eigentlich freute er sich sehr über die Anwesenheit der Marauder.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja. Und, wie findet ihr die Schule?", fragte James neugierig.

„Ja, es ist toll. Naja, Zaubertränke wird nie mein Lieblingsfach sein, und Geschichte war auch todbringend langweilig, aber sonst ist es toll. Auch das Schloss selbst."  
„Ja, das ist wahr, aber das sind so ziemlich die Einzigen. Ihr scheint euch ziemlich schnell einzugewöhnen, soweit wir das mitbekommen haben, habt ihr euch kaum verlaufen?!"

„Jaah, nicht allzu oft, aber einige Male haben wir uns schon verlaufen. Das Schloss ist schliesslich riesig!"  
„Merlin, wir haben uns am Anfang schrecklich verirrt. Ich weiss noch, dass James und ich am ersten Tag fast zwei ganze Schulstunden verpasst haben! Minnie hat uns gedroht, einen von uns in eine Karte zu verwandeln!"

Harry konnte sich gerade rechtzeitig davon abhalten, lachend ‚Das hat sie Ron und mir auch gesagt!' zu rufen. Er musste verdammt aufpassen, sich nicht zu verplappern. Wahrscheinlich wollten sein Vater und Pate genau so was erreichen, obwohl sie natürlich nicht ahnten, wie viel unglaublicher die Wahrheit war, als ihre Erwartung.

„McGonagall? Ich kenne sie zwar kaum, aber ich mag sie. Streng, aber verlässlich.", rettete Ginny ihn, indem sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ach, wie er das Mädchen liebte.

„Wow, du scheinst Menschen ziemlich gut einschätzen zu können. Ich kenne sie seit sechs Jahren, aber so eine kurze, zutreffende Zusammenfassung... Nicht schlecht!"

„Da muss ich unserem Prongsie Recht geben. Machen wir ein Spiel daraus. Wie schätzt du zum Beispiel, ihn ein?", fragte Sirius grinsend und deutete auf Snape, der im Schatten einer magischen Kiefer über einem Buch sass und las.

„Oh, keine Ahnung. Ich habe noch nie mit ihm gesprochen! Er ist gut in Zaubertränke, niemand mag ihn, er hat fettige Haare. Das ist schon mal klar. Ich vermute, es ist etwas Schlimmes in seinem Leben, vielleicht geht es ihm Zuhause nicht gut. Oder sonst ein schreckliches Ereignis, etwas weshalb er so seltsam ist. Und übrigens, man sieht an euren Blicken, dass ihr ihn hasst. Ihr müsst mir nicht erklären, dass ihr davon überzeugt seid, er sei einfach grundlos ein Idiot.", schloss Ginny mit einem finsteren Blick. Harry wusste nicht, wie schlau dieses Spiel war. Die Antwort zu Snape war schon riskant gewesen. Es war schrecklich verdächtig, wenn sie nach einem Tag schon jeden so genau kennen würde. Andererseits war es auch verdächtig, nicht zu antworten oder immer auszuweichen. Aber Ginny war schlau und würde schon unauffällig antworten. Der Junge hatte ihr natürlich vom Leben Snapes erzählt, deshalb waren sie beide etwas unsicher, was ihn anging. Auch Harry wäre nicht im Stande gewesen, ihn gegenüber seinen grössten Feinden einfach als Idiot abzustempeln. Aber glücklicherweise fragten die Beiden vor allem nach Personen, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatten, wie zum Beispiel Mitschüler aus anderen Häusern. Bei manchen konnten sie Verwandschaften zu ihrer Generation erahnen, von anderen hatten sie noch nie gehört. Nach kurzer Zeit begann das Spiel langweilig zu werden und die Marauder wandten sich anderen Themen zu. Wobei sie immer so viel wie möglich von den Zeitreisenden erfahren wollen zu schienen. Nach einiger Zeit aber schien selbst das nachzulassen und sie redeten und scherzten locker miteinander wie Harry und Ginny mit Ron und Hermine oder James und Sirius mit Remus und Peter. Eben diese gesellten sich einige Zeit später zu Harrys Missfallen zu ihnen. Natürlich bezog dieses Missfallen sich nur auf die Ratte, aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Schliesslich wusste er, dass sie ihre Strafe für etwas, was sie zu dieser Zeit noch gar nicht getan hatte, schon noch erhalten würde.

Bis spät am Abend blieben sie dort und sprachen und hatten Spass, bevor sie sich kurz vor der Nachtsperre auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten. Mit der Ausrede, Dumbledore wolle sie noch treffen um den Unterricht zu besprechen, bogen Harry und Ginny in einen anderen Korridor ein. Kaum waren die Anderen aus dem Sichtfeld, nahmen sie eine Abkürzung in den siebten Stock und gingen zum Raum der Wünsche, um sich richtig voneinander zu verabschieden.

Bei den Maraudern

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie durch das Schloss gelaufen waren, verabschiedeten Harry und Ginny sich mit der Aussage, Dumbledore wolle sie sehen. James, Sirius, Remus und Peter schwiegen den Rest des Weges bis zu ihrem Schlafraum, dann liessen James und Sirius sich synchron bäuchlings auf ihre Betten fallen und seufzten laut, obwohl dieser Ton durch die Bettlaken ziemlich gedämpft klang. Remus und Peter, die sich daran gewöhnt hatten wie ähnlich die Beiden sich manchmal waren, lächelten leicht und schauten die Anderen fragend an. Lange würde es nicht dauern, bis einer von ihnen mit einem verwirrenden Kommentar eine Diskussion anfangen würde, worauf nach einiger Zeit auch ihm klar war, worum es ging. Peter war meist etwas langsamer, aber es schien ihm oft auch ziemlich egal zu sein, auch jetzt ging er schon zu seinem Bett, ohne auf die Anderen zu achten.. Der Werwolf hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als Sirius auch schon...

„Verdammt, ich hasse ihn!"  
„Und? Ich meine, abgesehen davon dass er mir wirklich einen tollen Freund zu sein scheint, du weißt seit du ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hast, dass du ihn hasst. Wieso regt es dich jetzt so auf?"  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?! Sirius und ich hassen ihn nicht, dass ist es ja!"  
„Aha. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, mögt ihr ihn theoretisch, aber euer Stolz steht euch im Weg, weil ihr euch nicht mit jemandem anfreunden wollt, der Geheimnisse hat?"

„Seeehr gut, Moony. Noch dazu macht er Evans an, deshalb ist er schon scheisse."  
„Prongs, er macht Evans nicht an, sie hasst ihn sicher. Das einzige Mädchen, dass er anmacht, ist Ginny! So verdammt schleimig! Und er klaut mir die Fans!"

„Hey, Jungs, bitte! Kommt zum Thema zurück!", unterbrach Remus, als James gerade wieder widersprechen wollte. Wie die Hühner!

„Wir sprechen das jetzt aus. Wieso könnt ihr nicht mit Harry befreundet sein, weil er nach zwei Tagen nicht alles mit den Menschen teilt, die ihn hassen? Ausserdem hat jeder seine Geheimnisse, das wisst ihr selbst. Ich habe den Beiden auch nicht gesagt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, wieso auch. Trotzdem haben sie nicht einfach beschlossen, mich zu verachten, weil ich etwas verberge!"

Eine Weile schwiegen die Jungs. Einige Jahre zuvor wäre ihre Reaktion klar gewesen: Einer von ihnen hätte etwas wie ‚Ihre Geheimnisse sind sicher total gewöhnlich' oder ‚Sie sind auch keine Werwölfe!' gerufen, der Andere hätte zugestimmt und Remus hätte enttäuscht geschwiegen, deshalb hätten James und Sirius nicht auf ihn geachtet oder das Thema gewechselt, am nächsten Tag wären alle wieder beste Freunde gewesen.

Aber irgendwann waren sie erwachsener geworden. Voldemort gewann immer mehr Macht in der Zauberwelt, und ein neuer Krieg war am entstehen. So was konnte an niemandem spurlos vorbeiziehen, auch nicht an den grössten Unruhestiftern von Hogwarts. Sirius Familie unterstützte ihn voll und ganz, obwohl der Stolz zu gross war, zu seinen Gefolgsleuten zu werden. Und im vergangenen Sommer war James' Vater gestorben. Für James und seine Mutter, aber auch für Sirius, der seit dem Sommer des sechsten Jahres bei ihm wohnte, war es sehr schwer gewesen, denn damit hatte dieser eine Vaterfigur verloren, die ihm Hilfe und Vertrauen geboten hatte, mehr als seine leiblichen Eltern es je gekonnt hätten. Charlus Potter war von Todessern umgebracht worden. Er war spätabends noch unterwegs gewesen und wurde kurz vor seinem Zuhause von vier Todessern überrascht, die ihm aufgelauert hatte. Charlus war ein Feind gewesen, weil er dem Ministerium oft half und offen gegen Voldemort war. Und deshalb hatte ein _Avada Kedavra_ ihn schon getroffen, bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte. Diese Informationen stammten von einem der Todesser, der gefangen genommen und mit Veritaserum befragt werden konnte, die drei Anderen konnten fliehen. Obwohl keine bekannten Namen unter den Angreifern waren, hatte es den Jungs wirklich die Realität beigebracht; Es konnte jeden treffen, der auch nur ein wenig gegen die dunkle Seite kämpfte, der dunkle Lord kannte kein Erbarmen und ging gleichgültig über jede Leiche, um die Weltherrschaft endlich an sich zu reissen. Als die Schule im September wieder begann, liessen James und Sirius sich nichts anmerken und verhielten sich nicht gravierend anders als vorher, aber innerlich hatten sie sich sehr verändert. Und deshalb antworteten sie Remus nicht auf gewohnt dickköpfige Art, sondern versuchten Remus ernsthaft zu verstehen. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Remus sie ununterbrochen mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue angestarrt hatte, seufzte James laut.

„Tut mir leid, Moony. Eigentlich mag ich ihn ja auch, aber ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so seltsam ist. Ich werde versuchen, besser mit ihm auszukommen, und Paddy wird sich auch anschliessen. Nicht wahr, Paddy?" Beim letzten Teil grinste James wieder spitzbübisch und verwuschelte dem neben ihm stehenden Sirius den Kopf, wie man es bei einem gehorsamen Hund tut. Dieser streckte kurz die Zunge raus und hechelte leicht, bevor er seinen besten Freund spielerisch in die Schulter schlug und sich auch zu Remus umdrehte. „Ja, Moony, ich werde mich auch bemühen. Aber wir werden noch immer misstrauisch sein! Und wenn sie noch unheimlicher werden, werden wir dem auf den Grund gehen!"

„Ihr werdet ihnen auch jetzt auf den Grund gehen, ich kenne euch. Gut, zumindest werdet ihr euch bemühen. Danke. Ich finde wirklich, das haben sie verdient."

„Jaja, machen wir. Und jetzt, wenn du mit deinem Vortrag fertig bist, planen wir einen Streich! Schläft Wormy schon?"

„Nein, ich bin noch wach. Wartet kurz, ich komm rüber.", rief eine hohe Stimme vom anderem Ende des Raumes. Kurz darauf erschien Peter in ihrem Sichtfeld und liess sich mit Remus auf James' Bett fallen, während dieser sich zu Sirius gesellte und auch schon das Wort ergriff. „Also, Siri und ich hatten folgende Idee..."

Bei Harry und Ginny im RdW

„Na, ich denke, das wird schon noch. Anfangs waren sie schon ziemlich seltsam, aber ich finde später schienen sie wirklich vergnügt. Und Remus schien auch überhaupt nicht unfreundlich, wenn auch etwas schüchtern."  
„Ja, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Wer weiss, vielleicht werden wir uns sogar anfreunden!"  
„Ausserdem haben sie gar nicht das Recht, uns zu misstrauen! Schliesslich haben sie auch Geheimnisse vor uns, obwohl wir sie, naja, kennen, aber theoretisch schon! Eigentlich ist es ziemlich egoistisch von ihnen, denn-" Harry, der wusste wie sehr sie ihrer Mutter glich, wenn es darum ging, sich in Rage zu reden, stoppte ihren Redeschwall mit einem sanften Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Komm schon, sei nicht gemein. Du hast vielleicht Recht, aber du weißt, wie viel sie mir bedeuten."  
„Tut mir leid, ich ertrage es einfach nicht, wenn man dich nicht anständig behandelt!"

„Och, man behandelt mich überaus anständig. Vor allem die Mädchen, findest du nicht?", fragte er grinsend mit neckendem Unterton, da er genau wusste, was sie davon hielt.

„Oh, Harry. Ich habe dich extra so aussehen lassen, dass du nicht hässlich bist, und du ziehst mich damit auf, dass andere dich anstarren! Ausserdem, hast du nicht gemerkt, dass dein lieber Pate _mich_ durchaus mag?" Jetzt war Ginny in Führung, denn natürlich hatte Harry die Flirtereien des begehrtesten Jungens Hogwarts gegenüber seiner Freundin gemerkt.

„Lassen wir es unentschieden. Wer könnte auch die Augen von dir lassen?"

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile in diesem Tonfall weitergescherzt hatten, gingen sie nach einem Blick auf die Uhr gemeinsam zurück zum nun leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie mussten sich noch etwas einfallen lassen, um sich zu treffen, schliesslich wäre es ziemlich auffällig, jeden Tag zum Schulleiten gehen zu müssen, dummerweise aber hatte keiner von ihnen eine glaubwürdige Lösung. Sie beschlossen, das immer spontan zu beschliessen, und gingen nach einem letzten Kuss in Richtung ihrer jeweiligen Schlafsäle. Oben angekommen sah Harry, dass die Rumtreiber jeder in ihrem Bett lagen, Remus aber ein Buch las und James und Sirius, deren Betten nebeneinander standen, leise miteinander sprachen und lachten. Zum Bett der Ratte wollte er nicht schauen, aber er vermutete, dass sie bereits schlief, da immer wieder eklige Schnarchgeräusche ertönten. Wie konnte eine Ratte so einen Lärm machen? Nach einem ‚gute Nacht' an die Marauder liess auch er sich auf sein Bett fallen, sprach einen _Muffliato_ auf alles ausserhalb seines Bettes und war schon wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen.

_**Harry Potter und Ginevra Weasley noch immer spurlos verschwunden**_

_Der Krieg ist zu Ende, Voldemort ist tot, Hogwarts ist wieder aufgebaut. Heute, am 1. September 1998 beginnt eben dort unter der Leitung der bisherigen Verwandlungslehrerin Minerva McGonagall ein weiteres Schuljahr. Aber obwohl fast alle geflohenen Todesser bereits gefasst wurden und die gesamte Zauberwelt sich in Sicherheit wähnen kann, können wir noch nicht vollständig aufatmen; Seit Harry Potter nach dem Sieg über den dunklen Lord vor vier Monaten plötzlich überraschend verschwand, bemüht sich das gesamte Ministerium mit vereinten Kräften darum, ihn und seine ebenfalls verschwundenen Freundin Ginevra Weasley aufzuspüren. Aber leider haben wir selbst nach vier Monaten noch nicht die geringsten Erfolge zu verbuchen. _

„_In meiner gesamten Laufbahn habe ich von einem solchen Phänomen habe ich noch nie gehört. Augenzeugen berichten, dass die beiden plötzlich einfach nicht dort waren, auf einen Schlag. Natürlich sucht man auf der ganzen Erdkugel nach ihnen, aber nirgendwo haben wir auch nur die geringste Spur gefunden. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, was passiert ist!", bestätigt Robert Bersons, Leiter der Abteilung für Spurensuche und –sicherung. _

_Harry Potters und Ginevra Weasleys Freunde und Familien wollten keine Stellungnahme zum Verschwinden abgeben, allerdings wurde bestätigt, dass auch sie zweifellos verwirrt, besorgt und ahnungslos sind, was das Verschwinden des Helden angeht. Heute morgen hat der Minister bekanntgegeben, dass, sollte es bis zum 1. Oktober keine Hinweise auf ihren Standort geben, die Suche eingestellt und Harry Potter und Ginevra Weasley als tot erklärt werden. So ungern er es tut, ist die übliche Frist doch schon längst abgelaufen und die Zuversicht schrumpft immer weiter. Für jeden brauchbaren Hinweis auf die Beiden hat das Ministerium eine hohe Geldsumme ausgestellt. Wenn sie etwas wissen, so melden Sie sich! In der Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ergebnis wird Ihr Tagesprophet den Fall weiterhin verfolgen und Ihnen berichten._

Als Hermine fertig vorgelesen hatte, flossen Tränen in rascher Folge ihre Wangen hinunter. Leise aufschluchzend warf sie die Zeitung auf den Tisch vor ihr und vergrub ihren Kopf in Ron's Schulter. „Einen Monat, Ron! Nur noch ein Monat, und dann werden sie als t- to- _tot_ erklärt! _Tot, Ron!_", schluchzte sie und fing immer stärker an zu zittern.

„Schh... Wir haben noch einen Monat, Mine. Das- das wird schon noch. Ich bin sicher, sie werden wieder auftauchen. Ganz bestimmt, du darfst nur die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben! Das haben wir doch nie getan! Überleg mal, wie viel wir schon überstanden haben, sie werden nicht einfach nach dem Krieg verschwinden. Sie tauchen wieder auf, du wirst sehen.", versuchte Ron sie zu trösten, allerdings hatte es eine nur mässige Wirkung, weil seine Stimme stark zitterte und er sich selbst alle Mühe geben musste nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Schliesslich waren es seine Schwester und sein bester Freund, die verschwunden waren! Vor vier Monaten...

Am Dienstag wurde Harry davon geweckt, dass man ihm ein Glas Eiswasser über den Kopf goss. Und das war eine ausserordentlich dumme Idee, da er es, mit müdem Hirn und Nachwirkung der Alpträume, für einen Angriff hielt und die Person vor ihm in weniger als einer halben Sekunde geschockt auf dem Boden lag. Nachdem er in Windeseile seine Brille vom Nachtisch geangelt und aufgesetzt hatte, erkannte er auch, dass es Sirius war. Und rundherum waren Remus, James und die Ratte, die ihn allesamt geschockt und verblüfft anstarrten. _Toll, Situation wieder mal ums zehnfache verschlimmert. _„Tu- tut mir leid, Sirius. Ich fürchte, ich bin ein wenig paranoid", murmelte er nach einem raschen _Enervate_ und reichte Sirius die Hand. Nach einigen Sekunden ergriff dieser sie und liess sich aufhelfen. „Jaah... Ein wenig... Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert."

Schnell machte jeder wieder das, was man morgens vor der Schule so macht und kümmerte sich nicht um die ungewöhnliche Reaktion Harrys, aber ihm erging der Blick nicht, den Sirius und Remus tauschten.

Innerlich seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten, da er früher als die Anderen fertig war. Er wusste, dass die Marauder jetzt wieder über ihn reden würde, aber er wollte sich ihnen nicht aufdrängen. Sollten sie doch reden. Im ansonsten leeren Gemeinschaftsraum begrüsste er Ginny mit einem Kuss auf die Lippen und sie gingen gemeinsam runter in die grosse Halle.

Bei den Maraudern

Kaum war die Türe hinter Harry zugeschlagen, fing schon ein lautstarkes Geplapper an.

„Komm schon, Moony, das _ist_ nicht normal! Niemand ist so paranoid!", rief Sirius.

„Ja, und niemand hat so eine Reaktion! Er schläft mit dem Zauberstab _unter dem Kopfkissen!_", fügte James hinzu und machte eine Miene, als hätte Severus Snape sich die Haare gewaschen. Natürlich wusste man nicht so genau, wie er dann schauen würde, denn so etwas war noch nie vorgekommen.

„Ich frage mich auch, wieso er immer so schlimme Albträume hat! Ich meine, ist das normal?"

Während James und Sirius einen irritierten Blick wechselten und ‚Heute hatte er doch keine Albträume, Wormy' murmelten, wusste Remus genau, was er meinte. Während der Nacht war es ruhig gewesen, kein Ton war von Harrys Bett gekommen, nicht einmal das Rascheln der Bettdecke oder der Atem des Schlafenden. Verdächtig ruhig, verglichen zu gestern. Deshalb hatte Remus hin und wieder zu dem Bett geschaut, und jedesmal sah er das Gleiche: Obwohl kein Laut zu ihnen drang, sah man an den zugezogenen Vorhängen deutlich, dass Harry keineswegs ruhig schlief. Und auch am morgen waren ihm tiefe Augenringe aufgefallen. Und Peter wohl auch. Das erklärten sie James und Sirius, die daraufhin ziemlich skeptisch wirkten. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen war Remus sich sicher, dass die Albträume nicht etwa von einem besonders schwachen Geist, sondern sicher von einem oder mehreren Ereignissen in seinem Leben herführten. Was hatte Harry erlebt?

A/N Danke an **Feathum **für das Review! Ja, ich dachte er würde es nach seinem Vater und seinem Paten gerne auch tun... schön, dass es dir gefällt! Bei Kesselbrand stand in 'Märchen von Beedle dem Barden' dass er irgendwie so unvorsichtig oder so war und im Potter Wiki steht das dann auch noch :)

Tut mir leid dass es nicht besonders lang ist und wegen der Verspätung... Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und bitte Reviewt!


End file.
